


De Profundis Clamavi

by unepierreincandescente



Series: J'Habiterai Mon Nom [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Rome - Freeform, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après que Venec a sauvé Arthur des sbires de Lancelot, les deux hommes sont retournés à Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Profundis Clamavi

«  _J'ai fondé sur l'abîme et l'embrun et la fumée des sables. Je me coucherai dans les citernes et dans les vaisseaux creux,_

 _En tous lieux vains et fades où gît le goût de la grandeur._  »

Saint John Perse, _Exil_

  


\- … Sire ?

La voix de Venec était mal assurée.

\- Sire, vous dormez encore là ?

Arthur ouvrit les yeux et laissa la lumière l’envahir ; le monde lui semblait pâteux, mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait chaud.

\- M’appelez pas sire.

\- Ah ! Ouf. Je commençais à flipper léger parce que ça faisait plusieurs jours quand même, et pis bon, j’ai réussi à me sustenter en arnaquant deux-trois traîne-patins qui passaient, mais pour deux ça va être chaud, et puis je sais pas combien de temps on va pouvoir rester là moi ; la baraque a l’air vide mais si les proprios commencent à débarquer je sais pas où je vais vous emmener… pourquoi c’est là qu’il fallait venir déjà, si y a personne ?

Venec avait prononcé trop de mots en trop peu de temps pour que le cerveau d’Arthur puisse réagir à la question. Il se retourna sur sa couche improvisée au milieu de l’atrium, mais sa longue tunique crasseuse se coinça sous son flanc, et le mouvement qu’il dut faire pour se dépêtrer l’épuisa. Au moins, il était assez conscient pour faire l’effort. Il soupira ; Venec était toujours debout et ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains.

\- Nan mais c’est bon.

\- Heu, c’est bon quoi, Sire ?

\- C’est bon. Personne viendra. On a tout le temps. Et arrêtez de m’appeler Sire, articula Arthur en refermant les yeux.

Venec n’insista pas, mais il n’avait toujours pas bougé. Arthur savait que la prochaine phrase devait venir de lui, qu’il était censé demander à son compagnon ce qui n’allait pas, l’inciter à dire ce qui lui restait sur le cœur. Sauf qu’il savait exactement où cette conversation les mènerait, il pouvait entendre les questions de Venec dans ses regards furtifs lancés entre ses cils. _Sire, où est-ce qu’on est ? Sire vous avez dormi pendant trois jours. Et pendant six mois avant ça. Vous êtes trop maigre. J’ai fait ce que vous m’avez demandé. Sans poser de questions. Mais je voudrais savoir. Sire, il faut agir, on ne peut pas rester là. Pourquoi vous ne bougez pas ? Est-ce que vous avez un plan ? Je suis prêt. Sire. Il faut manger. Il faut manger. Il faut manger._

Alors il garda les yeux fermés, serra les dents, et attendit, résolu à ne pas donner la réplique. Il allait mieux, pourtant. Il était à Rome, enfin, en sécurité, presque, et même si le voyage avait été éprouvant, le mouvement avait ramené un peu d’énergie dans ses veines. Il savait qu’il avait seulement besoin de temps à présent. Absorber la lumière. Reformer le sang qu’il avait perdu. Gâché.

Il attendait toujours ; il n’avait pas senti Venec s’éloigner. Il attendit pendant une éternité. Puis une autre éternité. L’autre était soit extrêmement têtu soit stupide, et il ne savait pas s’il pourrait tenir une éternité de plus. Le soleil était de plus en plus chaud sous le compluvium, et il voulait dormir.

***

\- Allez debout, Sire.

La voix de Venec, ferme cette fois, avait claqué dans la nuit claire.

\- Première chose, vous allez manger. Asseyez-vous maintenant.

Venec, d’une façon ou d’une autre, avait réussi à dénicher une miche de pain, une outre pleine et une botte de radis. La vue de la quantité de nourriture lui fit serrer la mâchoire mais ne le révulsa pas. Il pouvait y arriver.

\- Bon, Sire, il va falloir faire ce que je vous dis là, pendant encore quelques jours, le temps de vous remettre sur pieds. Asseyez-vous.

L’effort ne fut pas si terrible. Sans un bruit, il se retrouva assis, ses mains inutiles dans le creux de ses cuisses. Les yeux de Venec s’élargirent – il était manifestement surpris de ne pas avoir eu à tant batailler que ça – et changèrent de couleur lorsqu’il s’avança dans le rai de lumière que formait la lune pour rejoindre Arthur sur la couche. Il rompit la miche de pain, arracha un morceau de mie comme du coton entre ses doigts, et l’approcha de la bouche d’Arthur.

\- Vous allez me donner la becquée comme à un gamin ?

\- Vous pouvez manger tout seul ?

Arthur hésita.

\- Allez, ouvrez la bouche Sire.

\- M’appelez pas Sire. Et j’aime pas trop le ton que vous prenez, là.

Il redevenait grognon. Un bon signe sans doute, puisque c’était son trait de caractère principal avant… avant. Il était grognon. Bien. Comme Venec attendait toujours, il ouvrit la bouche.

La mie de pain emplit ses joues, se colla à son palais, évita ses dents ; il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il ouvrit et ferma deux ou trois fois les mâchoires, ses sentant maladroit et ridicule. Son réflexe de déglutition, sous-entraîné, semblait avoir disparu, et il mâchonnait inutilement, sans que la quantité de pain dans sa bouche diminue. Il est passé où le roi de Bretagne, se dit-il, même plus capable de manger.

\- J’espère que c’est pour vous les radis, articula-t-il, parce que si même avec de la mie de pain je galère comme ça là…

Venec ne répondit pas mais lui tendit l’outre plein et sourit en le voyant boire goulûment pour faire passer le pain. Son sourire étrange ne s’effaça que lorsqu’il annonça :

\- Quand vous aurez fini ça, faudra se débarrasser de votre tignasse là Sire, sauf votre respect on dirait vraiment un clodo.

Arthur ne releva pas, sourit lui aussi – plissa les yeux et remonta les pommettes, il avait oublié comment sourire – et prit une deuxième bouchée de mie de pain.

***

Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur était assis dans l’atrium, les yeux clos, prêt à être débarrassé des cheveux et de la barbe qui menaçaient de faire disparaître son visage. Après avoir raccourci le tout grossièrement, Venec avait enduit sa figure d’une sorte de mousse de savon poisseuse qui envahissait sa bouche, ses narines, ses oreilles… comme l’incarnation de cette substance pâteuse qui semblait engluer ses sens depuis des mois – l’isolant du monde dans le cocon doucereux de la dépression.

Venec avait tenu à le raser lui-même :

- Non mais sire… J’ai pas franchement envie que vous vous bousilliez la quiche sous mes yeux à coups de rasoir…

\- M’appelez pas sire. Et je vais pas…

\- Je dis pas que ce soit dans vos projets, mais vu comme vous avez la tremblotte vous risquez quand même de vous taillader la poire sans faire exprès. Ou de finir avec une coupe encore plus craignos. Et là, très honnêtement, je tiens vraiment à voir ni l’un ni l’autre… 

Et Arthur avait cédé.

Et maintenant il laissait Venec, à coups de lame de rasoir et d’eau claire, chasser la pâte épaisse dans laquelle il s’était enfoncé depuis une éternité.

N'avoir plus rien sur la nuque était déjà une sensation bizarre. Le contact de l'air dans le haut de son dos et de l'eau sur le bas de son visage avait fait quelque peu chuter sa température corporelle et rendu, semblait-il, les nerfs de sa peau plus alertes.

Se sentant soudain très éveillé, Arthur ouvrit les yeux - et le regretta presque aussitôt. Venec avait, comme lui, retiré sa chemise pour ne pas la mouiller, et son torse se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, bloquant sa vision par une étendue de peau bronzée, si bien qu'il ne savait pas où poser son regard. Il essaya de fixer ses yeux sur l'une des colonnes de la villa, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Venec fit un pas de côté et Arthur ne put plus éviter la proximité des muscles qui roulaient sous la peau brune. Merde. Il toussota, gêné. Il ne pouvait pas décemment fixer le torse de son compagnon pendant tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour terminer de le débarrasser de sa barbe. A la lumière de la lune, il remarqua pour la première fois à quel point Venec avait minci. Un rien comparé à lui-même bien sûr, qui avait perdu la moitié de son poids durant les six derniers mois, mais assez pour qu'on puisse le remarquer. Tout cela devait être dur pour lui aussi, et même si l'homme avait une capacité certaine à la survie, sous le pouvoir de Lancelot, tout était différent.

Venec se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant pour avoir un meilleur accès à la mâchoire d'Arthur. Celui-ci sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et battre inconfortablement fort contre son larynx. Sa bouche était sèche et il avait trop conscience de la présence de ses dents et de sa langue comme d’un poids mort. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de concrètement embarrassant, mais Arthur réalisait à présent qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une telle proximité physique avec quelqu'un. Il sentit la panique monter. Il n'osait pas bouger, sentant la lame aiguisée du rasoir glisser contre sa peau, mais il avait du mal à tenir en place.

\- Ça va Sire ?

\- Oui oui. Oui tout va bien oui.

\- Attendez, bougez pas, j'arrive à la partie délicate.

La concentration raidissait la voix de Venec. La lame était en effet pressée sous la mâchoire d'Arthur, là où la chair était tendre et la peau fine.

-Si vous pouviez respirer moins fort ça m'arrangerait là, Sire.

Arthur avala sa salive et referma les yeux. Il devait absolument se détendre. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et de décrisper ses muscles, retrouver la torpeur qui l'engourdissait auparavant. Il écouta le rythme de son coeur, et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait le sentir battre contre la lame. Il écouta le souffle de Venec qu'il pouvait aussi sentir sur sa joue mais qui s'interrompait par instants. Il écouta les bruits de la villa : de rares gouttes tombaient quelque part, coincées sur le toit depuis la dernière pluie ; un oiseau laissa échapper un unique pépiement. Celui-ci devait avoir oublié pour un moment, avant de se reprendre, que les oiseaux ne chantaient pas la nuit. Au-delà de la villa - rien ; seulement le bruissement de l’air nocturne.

Arthur prit note dans un coin de son esprit embrumé que ces considérations l'avaient reconduit avec succès dans son engourdissement, et il constata comme une petite victoire que son ventre s'était progressivement détendu et que sa lèvre inférieure s'était presque imperceptiblement séparée de sa lèvre supérieure. Il entendait toujours son propre coeur, comme un pas lent et lourd, qui continuait d'avancer coûte que coûte. Il ne sentait plus les mains de Venec sur son visage à présent. Ou peut-être que si. Il ne savait plus trop, et il sentait son corps glisser à nouveau vers le sommeil, un peu plus même que ce qu'il avait espéré.

\- Eeeeeeet voilà, bon, c'est pas absolument parfait mais au moins vous ressemblez à peu près à quelque chose parce que vraim... Sire ? Sire vous dormez ?

Le ton de Venec était à peine surpris, et il se contenta de soupirer.

\- Ah ouais et puis c'est comme ça que je suis remercié en plus... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire je vous jure...

Il se pencha en avant et souleva les jambes d'un Arthur presque inconscient pour les poser sur la couche, tout en le tenant par les épaules de son bras libre. Lorsqu'Arthur fut allongé dans une position qui lui semblait confortable, il se redressa, accorda un bref moment à la vision du corps trop maigre étendu devant lui, puis tourna les talons et se mit en route pour passer le reste de la nuit à l'air libre.

* _Trois semaines plus tard_ *

Une plainte rauque et étranglée déchira la nuit et réveilla Arthur en sursaut. En sueur et pantelant – souvenirs de ses cauchemars habituels – il se redressa sur sa couche de fortune. Une lueur dansait entre les colonnes de l’autre côté de l’atrium – près de l’entrée de la villa. Malgré ses efforts, Arthur ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux en grand, et tout semblait flou, mouvant, teinté d’irréalité et d’étrangeté à travers ses cils… Un bruit de porte que l’on ferme retentit en même temps qu’un nouveau gémissement éraillé. Arthur sursauta. Une peur d’enfant le gagnait peu à peu, comme s’il était resté coincé dans un de ses cauchemars. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se leva tant bien que mal en prenant appui sur le mur. En longeant celui-ci, il se rapprochait pas à pas, le cœur battant, de la source de la lumière et du bruit étrange… Sa démarche était chancelante mais il continuait d’avancer, comme hypnotisé par la lueur dansante qui paraissait avancer à sa rencontre, peu à peu, jusqu’à ce qu’un homme muni d’une torche apparaisse face à lui.

\- Sire ?

\- Ne m’appelez pas sire !

La réplique, farouche, avait fusé par simple réflexe. Puis Arthur avait reconnu l’homme :

\- Venec ? La vache, vous m’avez foutu les jetons… 

Le soulagement se mêlait en lui à une certaine honte de la terreur infantile et irrationnelle qui l’avait saisi quelques instants plus tôt. Mais ce sentiment fit bientôt place dans ses yeux noirs au seul écarquillement lorsque ceux-ci tombèrent sur la petite chèvre campée aux pieds de Venec, qui poussa un nouveau mêlement plaintif et rocailleux.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette connerie encore ?

Sans même qu’il sache vraiment pourquoi, la présence du petit animal mit instantanément Arthur dans une colère qu’il avait du mal à maîtriser. Il ne voulait pas s’énerver, mais il avait serré les poings spontanément – pourquoi amener du bruit supplémentaire et inutile dans un endroit où il avait déjà du mal à dormir en paix depuis plus de deux semaines ? Venec sembla tout de suite sentir que quelque chose déstabilisait Arthur et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Holà, vous foutez pas la rate au court-bouillon sire, tout baigne… Allez pas nous faire une attaque hein !

\- M’appelez pas sire. Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette connerie ?

Le ton d’Arthur commençait à monter, bien que limité par sa condition physique (sa voix s’élevait tout juste au-dessus du chuchotement) mais la flamme dans ses yeux était celle de ses exaspérations et de ses colères d’avant.

\- Non mais c’est pas une connerie, c’est juste une petite biquette… Vous vous rappelez pas de la petite chèvre que vous aviez tout le temps avec vous à un moment, qu’est-ce que c’était son nom déjà… ? Vous l’aimiez bien celle-là nan ? Faut vous apaiser hein, d’autant que vous feriez mieux de roupiller à cette heure-là. – Mais la sollicitude dans la voix de Venec ne semblait pas très efficace pour apaiser Arthur.

\- Bah justement, excusez-moi d’être un peu perplexe quand vous déboulez dans l’atrium à quatre heures du mat’ avec une saloperie de chèvre qui hurle à la mort !

\- Mais c’est pas une saloperie, regardez elle est adorable !

Arthur ne put s’empêche de lever les yeux au ciel, considérant que ladite adorable créature était occupée à essayer de brouter les chevilles de son protecteur, mais il devait admettre (seulement intérieurement bien sûr) que Venec avait raison. Ce qui rendait sa terreur de tout à l’heure, due à une chevrette qui ne dépassait pas ses genoux, assez pathétique. Bien. Après tout, se dit-il, le glorieux Roi de Bretagne n’est plus à ça près niveau prestige en ce moment.

- Nan mais en fait, reprit Venec, c’est une pote à moi, une bohémienne… Bah disons qu’elle a eu des petits soucis d’entente avec les autorités, deux ou trois bricoles, du coup elle est en planque… Le problème c’est que la biquette avec laquelle elle fait ses numéros, bah je vais rien vous cacher sire : autant elle est mignonne quand on la voit, mais après c’est sûr qu’au niveau sonore, on est plutôt sur une pénibilité assez proche du gros cassage de couilles. Du coup c’est un peu chaud de la trimbaler incognito pour elle. Enfin bref, moi, sur ce, ni une ni deux, je lui propose de garder la biquette le temps que ça s’arrange ! La bonne poire, en somme.

\- Ah bah oui, je pense bien que les jolies bohémiennes vous les aidez uniquement par bonté de cœur… Vous êtes quand même incroyable, hein… Quand il s’agit de nous trouver à bouffer vous êtes tout juste foutu de sociabiliser avec une vendeuse de radis – d’ailleurs je vous préviens, une autre semaine avec que des radis et moi je perds mes chicots hein ! Je passe des heures à essayer de les mâchonner vos trucs ! Déjà que je galérais avec la mie de pain… Enfin bref, côté bouffe vous faites votre associable, par contre quand il s’agit de faire copain-copain avec les putes, là je reconnais que…

\- …c’est une bohémienne…

\- Evidemment c’est plus facile d’aller vous rouler au milieu des pouffes qui traînent…

\- Sire je vous promets que ça a rien à voir…

\- Non mais me prenez pas pour une bille non plus !!

Un lourd silence suivit. Venec paraissait abattu et Arthur fut pris d’un vague sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Je sais que je me débrouille pas très bien sire – sa voix était basse et hésitante, et Arthur devait tendre l’oreille – mais j’ai perdu tous mes contacts à Rome, depuis le temps… Pourtant j’essaye, je vous jure que j’essaye parce que…

\- Non mais c’est bon, vous faites pas de bile. – Arthur avait dit tout cela très vite, les yeux baissés. Il les releva. – Je crois que c’est les radis, ça me rend irritable.

Un demi-sourire triste accompagnait sa réplique, ou le rictus qui s’en approchait le plus dans l’éventail encore réduit d’expressions qui était pour l’instant à sa disposition…

Venec croisa son regard. Arthur avait oublié de relever le « sire » qu’il avait employé. Il avait presque souri. Il avait même fait de l’humour ? Et avant cela, sans s’en rendre compte, il s’était tenu debout sans l’appui du mur. Il avait rouspété. Il avait ironisé. Il avait roulé des yeux. Tout ce qui faisait de lui Arthur, comme avant. Alors Venec sourit à son tour :

\- Voyez le bon côté des choses… vous allez pouvoir lui refiler des radis.

Arthur roula des yeux encore une fois, mais une promesse de sourire dansait sur ses lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Les tags seront mis à jour au fur et à mesure que l'action progresse !


End file.
